


I'm Weak (And What's Wrong With That?)

by CapricornBookworm



Series: Finding My Weakness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Somnophilia, Teasing, Top Charlie Weasley, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Charlie finds his weakness on a lazy Sunday morning, and he suddenly cannot get enough.





	I'm Weak (And What's Wrong With That?)

Charlie’s eyes opened and he groaned, squinting uncomfortably at the sharp sunlight assaulting his sensitive eyes. Dodging out of what resembled an enthusiastically cast _Lumos_ , Charlie threw off his sheets with a grunt and cracked his back as he pushed himself up out of bed. Spots of light were still floating through his vision as he blinked around the room, and it made him feel unstable as he stooped down to pick up a pair of boxers off the floor. He grabbed onto a windowsill for purchase as he stepped into them. 

Charlie had always slept in the nude, even in the dead of winter, and his family’s house was no different. Enough of his relatives and siblings had walked in on him before, that his room now had a reputation. No one entered his room without knocking unless they _intended_ to see him stark naked.

He rearranged his soft cock inside his plaid boxers, pointing it toward the left rather than the right. A personal preference of his. His cock responded to the warm touch of his fingers through the thin boxers and he couldn’t help but give it a few pulls. Charlie let out a sigh, thinking of heading back to bed simply for a wank, but then his stomach growled as loud as a Norwegian Ridgeback and he decided that his cock would have to wait till later. 

Walking toward the door, he glanced in the mirror across from his bed. He paused. His chest hair was getting rather out of hand, the copper hairs curled in every which direction, surrounding his nipples, a strip trailing down beneath his boxers. Yet, Charlie liked how natural it looked and felt. 

Charlie then turned his back toward the mirror, craning his neck over his shoulder to see a new set of freckles creeping up toward his nape. He had spent the previous day with the sun beating down on him as he built a new shed for Harry. Hugo had very nearly exploded the other one when he was conducting a Muggle science experiment. The memory made him laugh. After the explosion, Charlie had witnessed an incredibly entertaining Floo call between Harry and Seamus Finnegan, whereby Finnegan admitted to having provided Hugo with the science book when all of the Weasley and Potter children had come to visit Dean and Seamus a few weeks prior. Apparently Finnegan’s affinity for fire and explosives had not diminished when he entered adulthood. 

Charlie twisted around further, admiring the pair of dragon tattoos on his back. They were intertwined with one another, the few spaces left between the pair filled with more freckles. His body practically looked tan with the multitude of freckles that covered every inch of him.

He gave himself a final once over, running a hand through his hair, then he yawned and yanked open his door. 

For being a large man, both in weight and stature, Charlie was surprisingly light on his feet. As he rounded the banister of the Burrow and headed into the kitchen, he was greeted by a pert little arse clad in a pair of maroon briefs. Charlie couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, admiring James’ lean form. James was bent over, digging for something inside a cabinet beneath the sink. 

Charlie approached James like a predator approaches its prey, slow and steady, sure not to make any sudden movements. Once he was less than a meter behind James, he paused, watching with amusement as James attempted to straighten up and clocked himself in the head on edge of the counter. 

“Fucking _fuck, _all for a bloody skillet, I swear,” James grumbled angrily under his breath, rubbing his head tenderly and slamming the skillet onto the counter. The skillet rattled from the force of James’ throw and Charlie lunged forward, catching the pan before it landed directly on James’ bare feet.__

__“Charlie!” James startled as Charlie placed the skillet carefully back on the counter. Suddenly they were in very close proximity. James’ hazel eyes were wide and beautiful as they stared up at Charlie._ _

__“All right there, Jamie?”_ _

__James was silent for a moment, his expression blank. His brain did not seem to have registered Charlie’s words quite yet. Charlie reached out a hand, running it through James’ fine brown locks and finding a small bump forming on the back of his head. The boy’s breath hitched. “That countertop really seemed to have it out for you,” he smirked down at James, giving him a small wink._ _

__“Yeah I, I mean I just didn’t see -” James broke off and blushed, “It was most definitely the counter’s fault. Out to get me and all. You know.”_ _

__Charlie chuckled. He slid his hand down onto the side of James’ long neck, brushing his thumb delicately over a vein. “Well, perhaps I should stay. Keep watch and make sure no more counters attack you.” He gave James’ neck a firm squeeze, and watched as a flush spread down James’ chest, stemming from where Charlie’s hand had been. James turned away and busied himself with a carton of eggs. Charlie stepped back from James and Summoned a chair from the mismatched set at the dining table. He arranged it properly and then sat himself down, legs spread wide, strong arms crossed over his chest._ _

__James made a delicious squeak when he turned to grab his wand, his eyes darting in a hummingbird’s frantic movements all over Charlie’s body. From his muscled arms, to his morning hair, to his plaid boxers, the scar on Charlie’s right thigh, and his bare feet. James spun himself back around before he spoke. His voice came out in a higher pitch than usual, the tips of his ears turning pink, “So, you’re just… you’re just going to watch me cook, then?” James muttered a spell and he flicked his wand at the pan, a small set of flames popping into existence beneath it._ _

__“You are correct.” Charlie watched James throw a pat of butter into the skillet, the butter bubbling softly when it made contact with the hot surface. “Is that a problem? I can leave if you’d like.”_ _

__The answer was quick if not shaky, “No. Stay. It’s fine. I just -” James tapped an egg on the side of the skillet, cracking it open with both hands and spilling the contents into the pan. “It’s just that no one ever watches me cook.”_ _

__“Bit of stage fright, James?”_ _

__James reached for another egg and cracked it one-handed into the pan, glancing over at Charlie, “No, I’m just used to being alone. No one is ever interested...you know, in my cooking.”_ _

__Charlie smiled at James’ impressive display, knowing full well that while he was a skilled Dragon Handler, he was a shit cook. “Well, I’m interested.”_ _

__James licked his lips, sprinkling salt into the pan and then looking back to Charlie, “I am too.”_ _

__The statement had a double-meaning for Charlie, and he suspected that it did for James as well._ _

__For the next several minutes, they settled into a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling the room were the crackling of ingredients in the pan, the sizzle of butter and oil, the crack of eggs, and the blunt sound of a knife on wood. James chopped, stirred, and poured. He didn’t use any magic aside from when he lit the stove. It all felt oddly intimate. Steam and smoke filled the room, making the morning-light look hazy and the shapes around the room appear blurred at the edges. James moved with sure and confident movements. When he was cooking he didn’t look like the scared fawn he generally resembled. He looked like a man. He stood taller, his gaze sharper. He was graceful, yet he brandished a knife with such skill that Charlie made note never to tease him while they were in the kitchen._ _

__The smells of James’ cooking were filling Charlie’s nose and the entire experience seemed to be invading his senses. He took a deep breath in, allowing the scents inside as saliva gathered on his tongue. His taste buds were just as interested as the rest of his body. His stomach growled and his cock twitched._ _

“ _Avez-vous faim?_ ” James asked. 

__Charlie was taken aback, recognizing it as French but not knowing what James had said. “Come again, lad?”_ _

__“Are you hungry?” James translated, a small smile and a glow of pride forming on his lips as he poured out the contents of the skillet onto a serving dish._ _

__“Fuck, yes.”_ _

__James laughed, and grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer, the clink of metal-on-metal echoing the sound of his laughter. “Victoire has been teaching me French, if you were wondering.”_ _

__French had long been hailed as the language of love, and Charlie could see why. It was unbelievably sexy to hear James speak so casually in French. It sounded velvety and succulent coming out of his mouth._ _

A moment later James was walking toward Charlie, breaking through the haze of the room like a rockstar in some Muggle music video. He was carrying a spoonful of his creation, and Charlie’s mouth watered at the sight. Though it could have also been watering at the up-close look he was now getting of James’ body. Bloody hell, the kid was _fit._ The maroon of his pants brought out the bronze tone of James’ skin and the thin material left very little to the imagination. 

__Charlie watched James’ confidence falter for a moment, a shyness pouring back over him as he stepped between Charlie’s legs. Charlie wanted to eat, but he also wanted to give James time to make whatever move he was about to make._ _

__“Open up." The voice that came out of James was quiet yet curious. Charlie was proud of him for trying. He opened up his mouth for James._ _

__Charlie watched James’ eyes light up at the sight, and he carefully tipped a portion of the egg mixture onto Charlie’s outstretched tongue. As soon as it hit Charlie’s tastebuds, his mouth erupted with the flavors. Fuck, it tasted good. He swallowed and then licked his lips, hoping for more and looking at James expectantly._ _

__A shy smile took over James’ face and it was a beautiful sight to behold. Charlie watched closely as James’ eyes darted down toward his legs before skittering back up to Charlie’s mouth. He didn’t need James to say anything, he simply pat his knee and James got the picture. He sat his toned arse on Charlie’s leg and then held the spoon to Charlie’s lips once more. The food was even more delicious the second time around, especially now that the chef was sitting right in his lap._ _

__Several bites later, the spoon was clean, though Charlie’s mind was anything but. His cock had taken an interest in James even when he was just cooking in the kitchen, and now that James was practically on top of him, his cock was straining against his boxers and threatening to press into James’ leg._ _

__“All done,” James commented softly._ _

__“Pity,” Charlie replied, glancing at the spoon in James’ hand. “It was exquisite.”_ _

__James flushed brilliantly and the complement left him beaming. “Thank you, kind sir.”_ _

__Charlie chuckled, but he couldn’t help the deep, delicious pull in his gut at those words. “You are very welcome, lad.”_ _

__The breath seemed to have been sucked out of James and he slowly turned to face Charlie more fully. Charlie watched with anticipation and waited for James to make the move, not wanting to push him._ _

__Seconds ticked by, though it felt like an eternity._ _

__Just as James was leaning in, his eyes slowly falling shut, a band of footsteps started running down the stairs._ _

__James jumped off of Charlie’s lap as if he had been burned. His eyes were wide, his face flushed as his gaze darted over to the rattling staircase. When he turned back toward Charlie, he looked conflicted and then stumbled back, dropping the spoon in his hand when a voice was suddenly calling his name._ _

__“Mornin’, Jamie! What’s for eating?” Hugo came bounding into the kitchen, ignoring Charlie’s presence entirely in favor of looking for the food. Charlie stood up and pushed away the chair he had been sitting in, desperately willing his pesky cock to cooperate as more Weasleys, Potters, and Weasley-Potters swarmed into the kitchen._ _

An hour later when everyone’s bellies were full of James’ cooking, Charlie’s mind was still on the way it felt to have James in his lap. They didn’t make eye contact all throughout breakfast, but James was all Charlie could think about. 

****

Charlie barely made it through the rest of the day.

He had bumped into James in one of the tiny hallway bathrooms when they both went in to brush their teeth. They made eye contact in the mirror as the minty-fresh smell of peppermint toothpaste filled Charlie’s senses like a drug. When their eyes connected, the gaze was likely hot enough to singe a hole in Charlie’s boxers. A few minutes later, James finished up and made to leave the room. When they brushed past one another, Charlie could feel James’ body heat teasing him like a flame on a cold day, and it made him ache.

When Charlie turned in for the night, he stripped, shut his door, and put up his usual wards. A Silencing Charm and a charm that only allowed certain people to enter the room.

James was one of those people.

In fact, for tonight, James was the only person.

****

It was close to midnight when someone knocked lightly on Charlie’s door.

“I’m naked,” Charlie called out, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Despite Charlie’s warning, the door creaked as it opened. He was unsurprised when James stepped inside. “I know,” came James’ soft reply. 

The door shut with a click behind him.

Charlie peered at James over his reading glasses, turning a page of his book as if he was actually reading it. “What brings you here so late, Jamie? Surely you wouldn’t brave my nudity for just anything.”

James took several shaky steps toward Charlie, his slim fingers fiddling with torn hem of his Chudley Cannons tee, something he had inherited from Ron. “I - Well. That was… that was what I was here for, actually.”

Charlie chuckled as he lowered his book, trying not to let his own nervousness show. “Is that so?”

James took another step, confidence appearing to build in him just slightly, his voice shaking less. “Yes.”

Charlie took off his glasses and folded them neatly, placing them and the book both on the table beside him. “And why is that, Jamie?” 

It thrilled Charlie to watch him squirm. Charlie wanted to eat him up, but he needed James to ask for it first.

“I want you.”

Heat flared inside Charlie. “Well, that’s quite a compliment, I must say. I’ve been told how picky you are. In fact, I’ve been told by a reliable source that you’ve yet to have your first time.”

James flushed and suddenly looked embarrassed, “Hey! That’s complete bullshit, Jeremy Pickett and I blew each other in the Quidditch locker rooms last autumn!” James ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up comically as if he had just been in close proximity to one of Hugo’s explosions. “Oh! And that 7th year arsehole, Malcolm Cunningham? The one who tried to cheat on his OWLS and kidnapped Victoire’s cat? Yeah, well, we had hate-sex one time. I fucked him in an empty Potions classroom a few months ago.” Charlie remained silent through James’ rant. Watching the boy defend his sexual honor was sight to be seen. His skin was flushed, his hair a mess, and there was a fire in his eyes that Charlie had rarely seem. He looked even more delectable than usual. James breathed heavily for a moment and then added a final comment to seal his arguments, “Also, I wank all the time and I’ve fingered myself loads! So it’s not like I’m some pathetic virgin.”

Charlie raised his eyebrows at the final comment and struggled not to smile. “For the record, I’ve never seen you as a pathetic virgin, Jamie. Even back before you did all of,” Charlie gestured toward James, _“that”._

This seemed to satisfy James and he looked proud of himself. A beat passed and then a strange look took over his features, “Erm...so, how do you see me then?” 

“Well, that very much depends on the way you apparently, ‘want me,’ Jamie. I see you in a number of ways, all of them positive. But I would never force you into something. So, what is it that you ‘want’ with me?”

James lowered his gaze and began to retreat back into the shy fawn that he usually was, “I - I want you to fuck me.”

“If I’m going to do that, then I’m going to need you to be able to say it straight to my face. Look me in the eyes and say it again if you mean it.”

James lifted his head and met Charlie’s gaze. His hands were shaking slightly, but it was clear that he was speaking from the heart. “Charlie.” His voice was rougher than it had been a moment before, “I want you to fuck me… _please_.”

The final word sent a cascade of icy shivers down Charlie’s spine and his cock instantly grew thicker.

“C’mere,” Charlie said, signaling James to come stand near him. James did as he was told, the outline of his erection clear through his thin sleeping trousers. Charlie reached out and slid his hand up James’ shirt, coming in contact with the smooth skin underneath. He shifted James more fully in front of him and slid his other hand beneath James’ shirt as well. James bit his lip and never took his eyes off Charlie. 

“You want to know how I see you?”

James nodded.

“I see you as a brilliant, talented, and attractive man. You are quiet and caring. You wake up at Merlin-knows what hours of the morning and make breakfast for this massive, obnoxious, and hungry family. You take care of your siblings and your cousins so well that I honestly think you could raise them yourself. You are a bloody fantastic cook and watching you in the kitchen this morning was such a fucking turn-on. You have frighteningly good knife skills, and I’m also fairly certain you gave me a food orgasm this morning. You could probably get any job you applied for.” Charlie ran his big hands up and down James’ slim sides, squeezing them as he looked up at James, “And you have this incredible body and a seriously hot arse.” James swallowed roughly and a small whine escaped out of the back of his throat. “You have one of the most fuckable arses I’ve seen in a long time, and it would be an _honor_ to be the first to get to experience it. Would you like that, James?”

James nodded frantically. 

“Eager, are we?”

“You have no idea.”

Charlie squeezed James’ sides one more time before he pushed himself up out of his chair. James looked at Charlie, who was now towering over him, glanced over at the bed, and then back to Charlie. He looked unsure. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Charlie replied with an encouraging smile. He then leaned down, his lips brushing the shell of James’ ear, “I am going to fuck you, Jamie.”

James shivered below Charlie and his eyes fluttered. “M’kay.” Charlie watched as James turned around and started to walk over towards the bed, his hands going to the waistband of his trousers. 

Charlie quickly reached out and stopped James, “Woah, slow down there, lad. Where do you think you’re going?”

James narrowed his eyes at Charlie, “To get fucked? Where are _you_ going?”

The response startled a laugh out of Charlie, he grabbed James’ thin wrist and pulled him away from the bed and back into Charlie’s space. Charlie then re-adjusted the waistband of James’ trousers and gave his arse a firm smack, “Godric, I didn’t realize you had it in you to be so cheeky.”

James gasped at the contact, and his hips thrust forward against Charlie’s naked thigh. “Doesn’t fucking me involve me getting naked too?”

“Ah, you are so very keen. Eventually, yes, you will need to be at least partially naked. However, there are other things we should do first. Other things I _want_ to do first. Things you deserve for your first time.”

He remained looking suspiciously at Charlie, eyes narrowed and pout threatening to take over his lips. “What kind of things?”

Charlie still had one hand resting on James’ arse and he brought the other up, placing it beneath James’ chin. He encouraged him to tilt his head back and whispered softly as he leaned in towards James’ lips, “Things like this.”

When they finally kissed, it felt ridiculously good.

Maybe it was tension that had been building up all day, or maybe it was how James’ inexperience made the kiss exciting and unpredictable in a way that Charlie hadn’t felt in years, or maybe it was the fact that James was so eager; or maybe, just maybe, it was because Charlie wanted this so much more than he cared to admit to himself. This wasn’t just about the thrill of having a virgin, or the fuckable status of James’ arse. This was so much more than that. 

Wet slides of tongue and brushes of teeth, searching hands and hints of friction. They melted into one another and neither of them wanted to stop. They eventually shuffled back towards the bed, but before Charlie could move them both onto the plush surface, James sloppily kissed his way across Charlie’s jaw-line and bit down on the skin of his neck. 

Charlie couldn’t help his reaction, his body jerked and he let out a curse, his hands shaking with overwhelming lust, “Shitttttttt.” Charlie had no clue how James knew to bite that spot, but the pleasure was unbelievable.

Charlie brought his shaking hand up and clutched at James’ hair, the strands feeling like silk against his calloused fingertips. He kept a tight hold on the hair, trying to diminish the shaking of his hands. Charlie didn’t know whether he wanted to push or pull, unsure of if he wanted to keep James on that spot forever or push him away before he all but fell apart at the hands of his teenage nephew. James continued to lick and suck while Charlie tilted his head back in a sign of surrender, allowing James even more access to Charlie’s weakness. As Charlie tilted his head back, his equilibrium slanted as well and suddenly the pair of them were stumbling backward and falling gracelessly onto the bed below. 

James quickly detached himself from Charlie’s neck, pushing himself away and looking wary as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. The force of the fall had knocked the wind out of Charlie, especially considering that he was not quite as spry or able to rebound like his partner. When Charlie took a moment to appreciate the scene around them, both flushed and disheveled, cocks hard and straining, a pillow launched off the bed from the new weight added to one side of it, and the desperate way with which Charlie was still clutching onto James… it was actually quite comical. A laugh bubbled up in Charlie’s chest and burst out so loudly that Charlie feared his Silencing Charm was not going to be able to muffle it. For a brief moment, James looked taken aback and almost ashamed, as if he thought Charlie was laughing at him, but then Charlie leaned forward to place a clumsy kiss on James’ lips and not a second later they both were in hysterics. 

Charlie rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach as he fought to stop the laughter. “Fucking hell, my abs feel like someone hit me with a Stinging Hex.”

James seemed to laugh even harder at this and leaned in towards Charlie's ear, practically slurring his speech through his laughter, “Been a while since you worked out, old man?”

Charlie reached over and took hold of James’ slim hips, lifting James up above himself in one swift motion and smirking at the shocked expression on James’ face. The boy’s laughter broke off with a hiccough. 

“Nah, I'd say I work out plenty. But what do you think, Jamie? Do I work out enough?” 

Strands of hair fell into James face as he looked down at Charlie from his parallel vantage point. His cheeks were tinged with an attractive shade of pink and his hazel eyes stroked up and down Charlie's naked form. “I suppose,” he answered, peering coyly back at Charlie from beneath his fringe.

“Oh you little -” Charlie started as he began tickling at James’ sides. 

James yelped and giggled, writhing around as Charlie continued to hold him up in the air. “Oi! Foul, foul! Unfair, you arsehole,” James called out breathlessly. 

Charlie shifted and then dropped James onto the pile of pillows at the head of his bed. He took advantage of James’ surprise to crawl over and begin tickling at him once more. Charlie slid his hand beneath the leg of James’ sleeping trousers, drawing a whimper out of James when he ran his hands gently over his ankles and calves. “You’re completely cheating!” James gasped. 

“Mmm, am I? Well, maybe you'd like to reassess what you think of my body and I might just consider -” Charlie ran his hands up the front of James’ tee, thumbing over a nipple, “- giving you a bit of,” he pinched the nub and felt it harden as James let out a small moan, “ _mercy._ ”

“Royal. Prick.” James grit out, though there was a smile on his lips and his cock was certainly responding to Charlie's motions. When Charlie's arm brushed his growing erection, James groaned and rolled his hips up to meet the friction. 

“Do you surrender?”

“N-no,” James stuttered, although his hips continued to search for contact.

Charlie held James' hips steady with one hand while he used the other to drag a finger all around James’ cock, brushing over it briefly through the fabric of James’ trousers and then circling around the perimeter. “You sure ‘bout that, lad?”

Just as Charlie ran his finger over the wet spot forming on James’ trousers, James quickly gasped out, “Ah! I surrender! Charlie, please, I surrender.”

“Good choice,” Charlie teased. He allowed James to catch his breath for a moment. 

Silence fell in the room as Charlie waited for the ‘reassessment.’ James cleared his throat and brushed a few hairs out of his face, “You workout more than enough, Charlie.”

“Go on,” Charlie encouraged. He shifted so that he was on his side, head propped up with a hand as he looked at James.

James toyed with the pillow lying next to him, straightening the cover and picking at the hem as he spoke. “You are… you are extremely fit.” He took a deep breath. “And strong. You’re really strong. I like that you can lift me. Feels good.” 

Charlie hummed in response. James’ words were making his cock fill out, his shy admissions fueling Charlie's lust like wildfire.

“S’nice. Makes me feel…” James trailed off, flush staining his cheeks.

“Safe?” Charlie provided.

James quickly turned to look at Charlie. “Yeah,” he breathed out quietly. 

Charlie simply nodded. 

“Your arms, too…. I erm, I like them.” He glanced at Charlie's arms for a split second before his eyes darted away. “When you were out working on the shed the other day, well I -” James hesitated, pulling at the strings of his trousers. “I watched you. From up in my room. My window overlooks the garden. So I, I might’ve watched a bit.”

James ears were red at the tips and Charlie had to hold back a groan. His hand was itching to touch his cock. Charlie wanted nothing more than to rip James’ clothes off and show him just how much his words were affecting Charlie. “Ever done that before, Jamie?”

James licked his lips. “Done what?” 

“Watched me.”

James’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment. His voice shook when he answered, “Yes.”

Somehow Charlie had been expecting this, but Merlin’s _pants,_ that did not make the answer any less delicious. 

“Had a crush,” James said in a voice that was barely a whisper. “I’ve had a crush on you for years, really. You look good. Always have.” James huffed a small laugh, a tiny smirk on his lips, “Always will, probably.”

Charlie smile warmly at James, “Dunno, Jamie. I could become an old fart. Big beer-belly, balding hair, the whole lot. Sure you still want me?,” he joked.

James shook his head, “Bollocks. S’not possible for you to look bad.” He turned on his side, laying his head on a pillow close to Charlie, blinking up at him through long eyelashes. “I’ll always want you.”

This took the breath right out of Charlie. It floored him how easily this teenager was able to take him apart. He simply stared back at James.

They both remained quiet for a minute, the silence passing slowly but not uncomfortably. 

It was James who broke the silence. He slowly inched his hand over to Charlie’s own, running his thumb over Charlie’s freckled skin. “Your hands. I like them too.” Charlie lifted his hand and they matched theirs up. The difference in size was almost comical. Charlie’s hands were so much larger than James’. “I always wondered what it would be like to hold them,” James voice was laced with curiosity. They linked fingers. 

“What’s the verdict?” Charlie certainly liked the feel of it himself.

“Bigger and better than I imagined.”

Charlie chuckled, “Well, I’m glad that size seems to impress you.”

James glanced down between the pair of them and his eyes landed on Charlie's cock. “Is it fully hard?”

“Not yet. I’m getting there though,” Charlie replied.

“ _Fuck,_ ” James looked back at Charlie with wide eyes. “Is it - Can I -” Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Can I touch it?” James asked.

“Be my guest, lad.”

James moved his hand out toward Charlie’s cock, pausing before he reached it. He tilted his head up at Charlie, “How do you like it to be touched?”

Charlie’s cock twitched and he shook his head, “Hell, Jamie. You are going to kill me.” Then he adjusted his position, reaching for his cock, “I’ll show you.”

When Charlie finally got his hand around himself, a sigh rolled through his body like a crack of thunder and he shuddered against the pillows. “Teasing is fun, but I like a good hard wank, myself” Charlie said as he gripped himself tight and did a few full strokes all the way from base to tip. 

Next to him, James nodded diligently as if he was taking notes. Charlie smiled at him fondly. 

“M’uncut, and I love having someone play with the foreskin.” He pulled the foreskin down, revealing the glistening head beneath and taking a moment to swipe his thumb over the slit. “Are you uncut, Jamie?”

James shook his head and stared at Charlie’s cock in fascination. “The guys I’ve done stuff with… all of them were cut.”

“Well, I guess you’ll get to try something a little different today. Wanna give it a go?” Charlie gave himself a few more pulls while he waited for James’ answer. James seemed lost on another planet, watching Charlie’s hand move over his cock as if he was trying to memorize it.

“Jamie?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah. Yeah, I wanna try.”

Charlie grabbed a pillow from beside himself and used it to prop up his head. He intended to watch every second of this. “Scoot a little closer,” he suggested.

James complied, shifting himself until he was nearly pressed against Charlie’s side. He then reached out a hand shakily and wrapped his fingers around Charlie’s cock. “You’re huge,” he commented as he tightened his grip, his fingertips barely touching one another. James stroked up and watched closely as the foreskin moved as well. When he dragged the foreskin back down, revealing the head, he looked to Charlie, “How does that feel?”

“Really good, Jamie.” This made James smile shyly and he returned to his task, biting his lip in concentration as he dragged his hand slowly up and down, making sure to keep his grip tight.

Each stroke sent new sparks of pleasure through Charlie’s body, but watching James touch him was nearly as pleasurable as being touched. He loved seeing how much James cared, how he wanted to make Charlie feel good. 

Charlie reached out and covered James’ hand with his own, “Here, try it a little faster.” Soon their hands were moving in tandem, stroking Charlie’s cock at a quick pace, the speed and the sensation making the muscles of Charlie’s abdomen clench and his breathing falter. 

“Yeah, you got it,” Charlie said, his voice wavering a bit as he struggled to maintain his composure. Charlie released his cock. It pleased him to see that James looked more confident now. Charlie placed one arm behind his head and rested the other on James’ back, encouraging him. James took a moment to thumb over the foreskin and Charlie couldn't hold back a groan, “ _That’s_ a lad.”

“Do you like - I mean, does it feel good when you pull on the foreskin?”

Charlie already knew the answer. “Give it a try,” he replied.

James stopped stroking for a moment, focusing his attention at the tip of Charlie’s cock. He stroked over the slit, gathering the moisture there before pulling the foreskin up and away from the tip. Charlie’s head dropped back against his own control, “Ahh, fuck, Jamie! Shit.”

“Feels good, I’m guessing?” James said, and Charlie could hear the smile in his tone. 

“Fuck you,” Charlie bit back, arching his spine when James pulled at the foreskin once more. “Ah! Don’t abuse my weakness, you little shit.”

James laughed but went back to stroking Charlie’s cock, only occasionally playing with the foreskin and leaving Charlie feeling like he was teetering over the edge. As the heat began to cascade into the pit of Charlie’s stomach, he clutched at James’ back, his other hand gripping a pillow tightly. 

With difficulty, Charlie managed to breathe out a warning, “Close, Jamie.”

At this new information, James stroked Charlie’s cock with increased vigor, his grip like a vice. Charlie felt like he couldn’t take a full breath, his body both fighting for and against his impending orgasm, the battle leaving him at James’ mercy.

James leaned up, and Charlie turned to face him. Their noses nearly brushed together. “Hi,” James said softly while his hand slowed, fingers toying with Charlie’s foreskin once more. Charlie gave a deep sigh of pleasure, which turned quickly into a groan when James rolled the foreskin between his fingers. 

“Hi,” Charlie whispered back roughly. 

A beat passed and then James leaned in and captured Charlie’s lips. The shift forward also pressed James’ erection into Charlie’s side and the combined sensations created a perfect storm. The meticulous movements of James’ hand on his cock, James’ obvious arousal, the kiss, and the sexual tension of the day as a whole. It only took a few clumsy kisses and a final tug at his cock before Charlie was coming, bright and hot and shattering. Ropes of come painted Charlie’s chest while the final bit landed across James’ knuckles like a tattoo on his tanned skin. 

Their lips continued to move against one another even whilst Charlie’s mind had him soaring through the sky on his broom, pleasure still running its course through his body. 

When they eventually broke apart, James was lying partially on top of Charlie and he was tugging gently at the curled strands of Charlie’s chest hair. “I love how your body hair matches the rest of you,” James commented as he twirled a particularly long piece.

“Yeah? How so?”

James hummed, “Rugged… and ginger-y.”

Charlie let out a laugh, placing a kiss on James forehead and feeling happier than he had in a long time. James never ceased to amaze and surprise him. “I am glad you like it rather than being appalled by my lack of self-grooming.”

James shrugged his slim shoulders, a few freckles dotting them in a pattern that Charlie wanted to spend hours tracing. “It works for you.”

Charlie maneuvered James more fully on top of himself, and he suddenly realized just how very not-naked James was. Apparently James was having the same realization. He looked down at himself and then up at Charlie, his facial expression resembling that of a kid who’d just been given a lollie. An endearing mixture of shock and delight, “I’m not naked.”

“That is true, Jamie. You are most definitely not naked,” Charlie confirmed, running his hands up and down James’ back, teasing at the hem of his sleeping trousers.

“You could get me naked,” James suggested, wiggling his hips almost imperceptibly back into Charlie’s hands, inching the fingertips toward his arse. 

Charlie wasn’t about to say no to that, and he gladly slipped his fingers below the waistband, coming in contact with hot, bare skin rather than the soft cotton pants he was expecting. Charlie licked his lips and raised his eyebrows at James. 

James simply put on an expression of innocence, batting his eyelashes. “Is something the matter, Charlie?”

“Don’t even,” Charlie growled, squeezing the bare globes of James’ arse rhythmically, feeling suddenly drunk on the smooth skin he was now permitted to explore.

“You know,” James began, rolling his hips in time with Charlie’s touches, “You’re not the only one in this household who sleeps naked.”

At this, Charlie pushed the fabric off James’ arse until it was stuck around his bent knees and then gave a hard smack to each arse cheek, rubbing at the tender flesh and eliciting a shocked moan from James. “That’s what you get for being a cheeky bugger,” Charlie taunted. 

“Worth it,” James sassed as he panted warmly into Charlie’s neck. 

Charlie promptly pushed James off of him. James landed on his back with a laugh, his shirt riding up and revealing hint of the toned stomach below. Charlie rolled over and took ahold of James’ trousers, pulling them the rest of the way off. He then chucked the trousers across the room and turned back to see James with his legs straight above himself, the muscles standing out on his toned calves and thighs. Charlie brought his hand forward and trailed it from James’ slim ankle down to his knee. James rested his heels on Charlie’s shoulders, the long legs now framing Charlie’s face. When Charlie leaned forward a bit, James didn’t even flinch, his body folding easily, their new position causing Charlie’s cock to brush against James’ bare arse. The air was sucked out of Charlie’s lungs and his mind spun when he realized just how flexible James was. 

“When and how the _hell_ did you get so flexible?”

James grinned, pushing himself up onto his arms so that his body was bent even further in half. “Yoga. Victorie and Teddy started a club at Hogwarts during my 5th year. ”

“They would do that.” Charlie rolled his eyes, “And you went along with it?”

“It’s relaxing, Charlie. And all the boys are in tight clothes bending over for one another. I think you can see the appeal.” Charlie’s eyes were trained on James’ folded body, his cock hard and straining against the soft rolls of his belly. “Plus, it seems like you are quite enjoying the benefits of my yoga classes. Or are you _not_ currently imagining just what my flexibility could mean in terms of sex positions?”

Charlie glared at James and lifted his legs off his shoulders. They flopped down onto the fluffy bedspread and James lay his head back against the pillows, clad in nothing but his frayed Chudley Cannons tee, his bottom half entirely on display. 

“Shirt off, James,” Charlie ordered.

James obeyed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. 

Charlie was finally getting a look James with not a single garment on, and while he looked like a bloody masterpiece and Charlie would gladly spend days admiring him, he had other things he wanted to be doing more. 

Without another word, Charlie leaned down and took James’ cock into his mouth. James arched up immediately, nearly shrieking at the unexpected warmth that was now surrounding his hard length. 

Charlie didn’t waste his time, and who was he kidding, he probably wouldn’t have been able to hold himself back if he tried. He relaxed his throat, taking James’ cock all the way down to the base, the dark hairs there tickling his nose. James smelled like the spices he uses in his cooking, sweat, and an earthy scent that Charlie was ready to inhale like a drug. When he pulled back up, he paused to lick over the head. James’ cock was cut just as he had said. It was longer than average, and surprisingly veiny. It also had a slight curve to the right. Charlie licked a few strokes up and down the length of it, picking a different vein to trace each time and enjoying the way the curve of it felt in his throat. 

James’ hands were scrabbling at the sheets, and then Charlie felt a shaking hand run against his cheek. “Charlie?”

He gave James’ cock a final kiss and then let it go, looking up at James with concern. “Jamie, is everything okay?”

“More than. I mean it. I just... Well, I -” James broke off and folded his arms over his face, shielding himself from Charlie. He said something else, but the words were muffled by his arms. 

“Jamie, could you say that again? I didn’t hear what you said.”

“Stupid really. It’s a silly thing,” James said, lowering his arms, though he still avoided Charlie’s gaze. 

Charlie reached out for James’ hand, placing a soft kiss on the wrist, the palm, and then each of his fingertips. “Jamie, look at me, please?” Hazel eyes peered back at him through a sea of rogue hairs that had gotten out of place. “Nothing about this is stupid. And nothing that you want, or don’t want, is stupid either. Whether you want me slow down, do something differently, Transfigure myself into a cat, or stop altogether, we’ll figure it out, yeah? You can be honest. Whatever it is, it’s not stupid and I won’t think any less of you for it.”

James nodded and Charlie reached over to brush the stray hairs away from his face. “It’s just that when I imagined my first time,” James started, speaking in a quiet voice. “I just always imagined myself coming while you were inside of me.”

Charlie felt like he had a lump in his throat and struggled to swallow around it. “Your mouth, the things you were doing, well, it - it just felt _too_ good?” James trailed off. “I guess I just want to wait to come until you’re inside… if that’s alright.”

“Of course. That’s not a silly request in the least.” Charlie ran a hand through his hair, feeling an incredible pull in his gut at the thought of what James was asking for. “Blimey, James. I mean, if I’m being honest, I actually think it’s incredibly sexy.” 

“Yeah?” James questioned.

“Fuck yeah.”

They both laughed and Charlie leaned in to give James a quick kiss. “Now, get on your stomach for me.” James rolled over while Charlie reached to grab his wand off his bedside table. When he turned back around, James was face down with his hand underneath him, tugging at his prick. “Hey, no, Jamie. Nuh-uh. You said you wanted to come while I fuck your arse, so get your hands off your cock and lay flat for me.” 

James merely whined in reply, his hand still moving.

Charlie reached down and prodded James’ hand, waiting until the boy let go of himself. Then he grabbed both of James hands and guided them up towards the pillows. “No touching your cock just yet. I’ll make you feel good. Promise.”

James nodded as he flattened the rest of his body out, settling his cheek on a pillow with his arms tucked under it. Charlie pet a hand over James’ lower back, admiring the arch that led to his gorgeous arse. “Just like that, lad.”

Unable to help himself, Charlie spent a good minute simply admiring all that was James’ arse. It was plump, fit, and tan. There was a smattering of freckles covering the soft skin. Charlie didn’t even want to know how often James went sunbathing in the nude. When he spread the cheeks apart, James’ pucker was small and pink, calling to Charlie and enchanting him to stay there and play with it for a while. 

“Ever been rimmed, Jamie?”

“Not yet.”

“Mmm, you said ‘yet.’ Does that mean you’re interested?” Charlie asked, kissing along James’ spine as he spoke.

James turned to lock eyes with Charlie over his shoulder and smirked, “What do you think?”

Placing another kiss at the base of Charlie’s spine, he muttered a reply, “I’ll take that as a yes, ya cheeky monkey.”

James feigned a cough, clearing his throat, “Old man.”

Charlie bit James’ left arse cheek, and grinned when James yelped, “Mouthy brat.”

Before James could open his mouth to retaliate, Charlie spread James’ cheeks and licked a broad stripe over his hole. 

“Fuck!” James called out.

Charlie took a moment to trail his tongue lightly around the edges of James’ pucker before he backed away, “Oh I’m sorry, would you like me to stop?” he asked, voice dripping with syrupy sarcasm.

James turned toward him with a delicious mixture of pleading, confusion, and pleasure written all over his features, sweat beading at his brow. “No no no. No stopping. Continue, that. More.”

Leaning down, Charlie sucked a kiss over James’ hole and then flicked his tongue up and down, side to side, watching James’ head fall forward on the pillow while his hole clenched beneath Charlie’s tongue. 

Slim-fingered hands grasped desperately at the sheets and a broken voice cried out, “Charlie, _pleaseeee._ ”

Who could deny anyone begging so beautifully? Not Charlie, surely. 

He dove in head first, both into James’ arse and this relationship. He felt addicted to everything this boy had to offer and he worried that he wasn't enough. In many ways, Charlie had never been enough. Never been what his parents expected, never hit the milestones everyone assumed he would reach, never fit the mold society so badly wanted to force on him. While most poured easily, their essence silky smooth, any lingering lumps contained within the walls surrounding them, Charlie was the anomaly. His essence was somehow thick like molasses, missing the mold entirely and spilling slow and uneven in all the places he wasn't wanted. 

Charlie was content with his life and proud of his accomplishments, yet he consistently felt that he wasn't all the world intended for him to be. He was exceptionally tall and burly in a family known for their lanky limbs and knobbly knees. He was one night stands with strange men, and dragon tattoos that led his poor mother to faint. He was distant as Romania and avoided real connections as he avoided a dragon’s fiery breath on his broom. He was the uncle who was fucking his nephew.

He had all but mastered the art of being incorrect, so it shocked him just how right this all felt. 

Beneath his mouth, James was hot and burning and Charlie was ready to throw himself into the flames. He licked over his arse with a ferocious hunger and was encouraged by how reactive James was. Every minute change in Charlie's movements drew new sighs, shrieks, and gasps from James. Each reaction was a small victory and Charlie felt like he was finally getting his chance to win it all. 

“Charlie, Charlie, _Charlie_ ,” James was chanting his name like a goddamn prayer, and Charlie knew what was coming next.

He reached for his wand, muttering a spell and feeling a slick substance filling the palm of his hand. Charlie rubbed it between his hands for moment, warming it up for James. Though he had claimed to have fingered himself ‘loads,’ Charlie was well aware that his own fingers were probably double the size of James’ and wanted to make this as comfortable for James as possible.

Charlie leaned down and flexed his tongue into a point, prodding at James’ pucker with the tip and feeling James try to clench around him. Then Charlie brought up a hand, rubbing his finger gently around the rim before pushing his fingertip inside. James gasped at the sensation, lifting his head up and arching his lower back, effectively pushing Charlie’s finger in further. 

The sight was truly mesmerizing. Charlie had seen dragons hatch from eggs that glittered brightly like the reflection of the sun on the ocean shore, but fingering James far outshined that. James’ inner walls were tight and velvety smooth. He seemed to have a never-ending hunger for more. Charlie took his time fingering James nice and slow. He firmly believed that everyone deserved to be taken care of for their first time. 

Charlie’s first time had been when he was merely fourteen years old. A 7th year named Leon Kent had cornered him after Quidditch tryouts and kissed Charlie with an insistent tongue that he couldn’t resist. Though the sex was by no means terrible, it certainly wasn’t brilliant. Kent came from a pureblood family quite unlike the Weasley’s. He was used to getting everything and anything he wanted. When he got his hands on Charlie, he took and took and took. Charlie was unprepared and intimidated. Once Kent got himself off, coming with a grunt in messy streaks all over Charlie’s face, he had righted his own robes and then left Charlie laying on a bench without a glance back at him.

James’ first time was going to be everything that Charlie’s was not. Long, languid, and loving.

A voice broke Charlie out of his thoughts, “Add another. I can take it,” James breathed out, his voice shaking. 

Charlie complied, adding in a second finger slowly alongside the first, pumping them in sure movements. James hummed a happy sound. Charlie smiled down at him and used his spare hand to squeeze the back of James’ neck, scratching the thin trail of hairs at the nape of his neck. James practically purred, nuzzling into a pillow and mumbling to Charlie, “Your fingers are magic. Can I keep ‘em?”

“Sure, lad. I’m all yours.”

Charlie meant it. 

****

By the time Charlie had added a third finger, he could tell James was ready. He gave a few more pumps for good measure, curling his fingers just right until James squealed, “Shit! Do that again, fuckkkkk.” After indulging James for a moment longer, Charlie pulled his fingers out and watched with amusement when James whined. The boy turned to look at him as though Charlie had just bought him a tin of biscuits, and then ate the whole thing right in front of him, “Why’d you stop?!”

“Thought you wanted to get fucked by my cock, Jamie.”

“Well, obviously. Get to it then!” 

Charlie chuckled and wiped his hand off on the sheets before grabbing his wand. Once his cock was slicked up, he moved so that he was lying on his side next to James. He leaned in for a kiss and bit James’ bottom lip softly when he pulled away. “Have any particular position you wanna be in?”

James nodded against the pillow, his hair standing up in several different directions. “Erm, yeah. Can I maybe be on my back? I’d like to see you.”

Charlie was pleased to oblige and helped to maneuver James onto his back. Charlie thumbed over James’ nipples teasingly as his hard cock brushed James' arse like a promise. James reached for a pillow and whacked Charlie with it, “Oi! Stop distracting me and get inside.”

This made Charlie grin. He extracted the pillow from James’ hands and placed it under James’ hips. Then he lined up his cock with James’ hole and winked down at him, “Yes, your highness.”

The thick head of Charlie’s cock breached James smoothly, though his arse was still deliciously tight as Charlie continued to push his way inside. 

James lips were parted in an 'o,' his cock dripping a bit of precome onto his stomach as Charlie continued to press in. “Merlin, Charlie. Are you - is it all in yet?”

“Nearly there, Jamie. Just a bit more.” 

“Fucking _hell._ ”

“Alright there?” Charlie asked, worried that the feeling was too much for James’ first time.

“Mmm, ah! Yeah, yeah. S’amazing. Just huge... Fuck.” James’ eyes were squeezed shut, little wrinkles forming at the corners. 

When Charlie pressed in another bit, James clenched down hard on Charlie’s cock. The sensation was painfully good. Charlie swallowed back a shout as he gripped the sheets next to James’ head. “Jamie, try to take a few deep breaths. Focus your mind on something else, it’ll help me get inside easier.” James nodded, though his eyes were still shut tight. He took in a deep shuddering breath, the exhale tickling Charlie’s chest hair. Charlie tried to push in further, but James gasped and reached out to touch Charlie’s stomach. 

Charlie knew he needed to distract James somehow. He rubbed over James’ legs, which were bent up against his chest. “What’s your favorite thing to bake?” 

James blinked open his eyes and looked perplexed, “Charlie, wha -”

“I just want to know what your favorite thing to bake is. Or your favorite three if you can’t choose.”

“Er… I suppose you can never go wrong with a good Bakewell tart,” James said thoughtfully. “I like baking Pumpkin Pasties, but I swear that no one makes them better than your mum.” Charlie hummed his agreement. While James continued to rattle on about desserts, Charlie rubbed a soothing hand over James’ abdomen and pushed further inside. James let out a sigh, “Ahh, that feels really nice. I like strawberry rhubarb pie too, it’s best when you add in a few slices of peach to it… Mmm, bit of custard on the side, maybe some - mmff!” 

Charlie suddenly leaned down, capturing James’ lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, Charlie rest his forehead against James’ own, “I’m all in, Jamie. How’s it feel?”

James moved his legs so that they wrapped partially around Charlie’s back and wiggled himself a bit, “Full. Good. Big.”

Charlie gave James a few moments to adjust before he gave a shallow thrust in and out. James’ legs tightened on Charlie’s back, “Harder.”

The thrusts started slow and long, fully in and out so that just the head remained beneath the rim before Charlie pushed his way back in. James let out a stream of whimpers, curses, and whines, clutching at Charlie and keeping him anchored inside. Charlie continued to thrust in deep, occasionally brushing James’ prostate. The first time he brushed it with his cock, James practically bit Charlie’s chin. 

“H-harder,” James gasped, now attempting to match Charlie’s thrusts. 

Charlie’s thrusts only got faster and harder as they went on, the bed shifting, hair plastered to their faces with sweat, bodies intertwined like the dragons in the tattoo on Charlie’s back. They moved as a unit, a mess of limbs and love in one intimate package. 

Pushing himself up onto his fists over James, Charlie began to thrust his hips with increasing speed and intensity, watching James fall beautifully to pieces below him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fucking fuck_ , Charlie, d-don’t stop, fuck!”

James’ hazel eyes were shining with emotion when he looked up at Charlie, a plea decorating his features like an intricate mask, “I’m close. Please don’t stop fucking me.” 

“I won’t. Shit. I won’t, Jamie,” Charlie’s thrusts started to become erratic and James placed an arm over his mouth, biting down on his own tanned flesh and making a high pitched sound, his voice cracking like broken glass. 

Charlie pulled James’ arm gently away from his mouth and wrapped a large hand around James’ cock, feeling it throb with heat beneath his fingers, the veins standing out like embroidery on a blanket. Charlie then leaned down, swallowing James’ cries as he came. Come landed on Charlie’s hand and chest, the remainder dripping down onto the soft curve of James’ waist. 

Minutes passed. They kissed lazily, Charlie running his hands through James’ hair while James started to nod off in his arms. Before James officially fell asleep, he framed Charlie’s face with clammy hands, and looked him seriously in the eyes, “Thank you. I didn’t ever think - I mean, I never - and then.... Just, thank you.”

They exchanged a final kiss before James fell back against the pillows, asleep even before his hands fully released Charlie’s face.

****

Charlie remained inside James afterwards. He didn’t want to wake him or end this unbelievable night. Pulling out of him felt too final. Almost like a goodbye.

Instead, Charlie lifted his prone form up off the bed and into his arms. He walked the pair of them over toward the plush armchair in the corner of his room. He sat down and then took care to settle James into a more comfortable position, his knees straddling Charlie’s hips and arms wrapped around Charlie’s neck. Charlie pet a strong hand down James’ back, feeling the bumps of James’ spine along the way. James smacked his lips and mumbled something incoherent. He shifted himself impossibly closer to Charlie, nuzzling his face into Charlie’s neck and then relaxing fully into him. After several minutes, his breathing evened out.

Charlie reached over to grab his glasses and the book from earlier. He spent the next hour holding the book with one hand while the other moved rhythmically over James’ back and neck. Charlie’s cock had gone mostly soft, though James’ presence alone was enough to keep him with a constant semi. 

Eventually Charlie’s eyes began to slide shut against his will and he decided that sleep was necessary. As gently as he could, he stood back up with James, and walked over to his bed. He leaned down and placed James on his back, Charlie’s cock sliding out as he stood back up. A furrow formed inbetween James’ brows and he shifted himself onto his side, grabbing a fist full of Charlie’s sheets in his hand. Charlie smiled fondly and got onto the other side of the bed, pulling the sheet over the pair of them. 

When Charlie shifted closer to James, the younger man reached out for him. He grabbed onto Charlie’s chest hair, his grip tight and Charlie had to suppress a curse. It stung, although pain was often a turn-on for him. Charlie gently removed James’ fingers from clutching onto his chest hair like a lifeline, and pulled James in close. James still shifted uncomfortably in Charlie’s arms and Charlie suddenly remembered why he had never gone for a long-term relationship. Charlie was rather picky about his bed partners and preferred not to have someone wriggling around all night. He pulled in James even closer and this time his cock brushed against James’ hole. At the brief contact, James sighed happily and pushed back toward it. Charlie couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, but when he reached down and pushed his cock inside James once more, James let out a sigh as if Charlie had just removed the weight of the world off his shoulders. He nestled into Charlie’s chest, his grip going limp, the furrow between his brows smoothed out. 

Charlie ran his fingers through James’ hair, letting the softness fall like sand through his fingertips. Then reached over to set an alarm on the Muggle clock that Arthur had made for him. He wanted to ensure that they would be awake far before anyone would go looking for James. Though Charlie didn’t see much wrong with their newfound relationship, he knew that this was not something they would want the family to find out on accident. 

He then reached for his wand and muttered a charm to shut the curtains on his window. When he was done, he set down his wand and turned back into James’ embrace. Charlie took a moment to admire the beautiful and brilliant man in his arms. He placed a light kiss on James’ forehead.

Charlie knew that Harry would probably be less than happy if he found out that Charlie had just taken the virginity of his seventeen year old son, especially since Charlie didn’t have a good excuse for it. If anyone asked why he did it, he couldn’t exactly say it was because he was falling for his teenage nephew.

If anyone asked, he would tell them he did it because he’s weak.

 _I’m weak_ , Charlie thought. 

Just then, James curled into him further, one of his hands wrapping warmly around Charlie’s arm, his lips brushing lightly against Charlie’s collarbone. In that moment, Charlie could not bring himself to feel any guilt. He was happy right here, and so was James.

_I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_

****

**Author's Note:**

> James is significantly younger than Charlie in this fic. He is 17 years old. Title is from 'Weak' by AJR.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! (There is more to come in this series)


End file.
